Celestine
Celestine is one of Mona's more recent Alts. This page will be more about the Oress' of Fiaye rather than Cel because I feel lazy. >_> The Oress' of Fiaye Fyel {Black Yoshi} Your anger is what fuels you, but also what tears you down. Even in your darkest hour; you will rise from your own ashes to avenge... Vitara {Heather} You're having second thoughts if you're worthy enough...your low self-esteem is wearing you down...but you must overcome. You must triumph. Narelle {Glitz Yoshi} You're ready to do this. You think this is just another bad guy to wipe down. But be wary...your Unknowing is your weakness. You have to look inside of yourself...the answer will come in your Desperate Time. Thyx {Yena} You aren't here to lose. You're here to freaking WIN. You're going to be really pissed if Niya gets her way. You're going at full force. You're the one who wants to beat the crag out of her more than anyone! But be wary...Niya is the one who wants to manipulate you most! Lirna {Paper Peach} You're here to save the Universe...and everyone in it. You know you can do it. You know you can win! You're full of confidence...even when you fall to the floor, you'll get back up and give it your all. But be careful...Niya's more powerful than you know... Flyri {Paco} You've dedicated yourself to this. You want to win, and you won't give in. You know that you may fall...but you refuse to let down anyone. You'll stay put, and fight to the death...but be careful...you're the fragile one. Sytel {Black Twilight} You're afraid. You; of all people. You know what Niya is capable of. But you know you can't drop out now. YOU signed your name. Plus; your fellow Oress Holders need you. After all; you're the smart one! Don't give up... Icisa {Piccolo the Pixl} You don't know what to do. You feel like you're the only one with sanity. Maybe you should drop out...You would be much better on your own. Not a Hero or a Villain...something different. No...you can't. You KNOW that they need you, no matter how much they annoy you. You're the one that has to be there...they need your intricate mind... Quasea {Vid Inferno} You know Niya is after you. After all, she gave you that blue stuff...YOU'RE the one who's easily manipulated...no wonder she wants you as her right-hand marionette! But you can get through every situation, just like water can slip through the narrowest of ruptures. Or...can you...? Lesni {Shad Articun} You feel alone...like nobody cares. Like they'd be better off without you. But you know better than to join Niya. But...you aren't sure if you're ready. Don't worry...you'll figure it all out... Entra {Cel, AKA: Me. :D} You know that it's time. You're afraid, but can't show it. You're supposedly the "Leader", so you have to set an example. This is your time...you have to get everyone together...because it's too late to back out. You're fear of confinement is trapping you now. What irony. :| Grisa {Sunnycide} You're ready to do this. You're going to stand your ground and fight. You're going to last longer than anyone; you've got Durability on your side. Plus, you can't fall for Niya's tricks. You're just stubborn like that. You're just hoping she doesn't piss you off... Aewi {Lord Bob} You want to win. You want the glory, you want the satisfaction of being the best. But your Vanity is overshadowing Reality. You're going to need to get it in your head that this is for the sake of Reality...Before Niya pulls her greatest trick. Unison {Aita Iara} You've got to be ready. It'll take all you have to unite all of the Oress'...but it's gotta be worth the fate of Reality...right? Don't get nervous...but as soon as you unite the Oress', you have to help fight. How will you fight without an Oress? :O Shan {???} -this part is scribbled out with dark blue ink- Ciess {???} -this part is scribbled out in violet ink- -x- Fyel {Fire} Oress-Fire, Sun, Heat, Irritability, Power. Taken by Black Yoshi. Vitara {Heal} Oress-Healing, Low Self-Esteem, Can Easily Overcome Obstacles. Taken by Heather. Narelle {Inner Energy} Oress-Energy, Technology, Introspection, Activity, Unknowing of the Future. Taken by Glitz Yoshi. Thyx {Thunder} Oress-Thunder, Lightning, Storms, Electricity, Power, Too Much Power, Greed. Taken by Yena. Lirna {Luminous} Oress-Luminescence, Light, Stars, Optimism, Ignorance is Bliss. Taken by Paper Peach. Flyri {Petal} Oress-Plants, Flowers, Tree, Wood, Fragility, Dedication. Taken by Paco. Sytel {Psychic Ability} Oress-Telekinesis, Clairvoyancy, Teleportation, Telepathy, etc, Intelligence, Fear. Taken by Twi. Icisa {Ice, Icicle} Oress-Ice, Snow, Cold, Blizzards, Hail, Icicles, Cold-Heartedness, Creativity. Taken by Piccolo the Pixl. Quasea {Aquatic, Water} Oress-Water, Rain, Waves, All Fluids, Flexibility, Easily Manipulated. Taken by Vid Inferno. Lesni {Celestial} Oress-Sun, Moon, Stars, Novas, Black Holes, Insight to the Unknown, Isolation. Taken by ShadowArticuno. Entra {Enchanting} Oress-Love, Serenity, Peace, Maiex {True Magic}, Manipulation of Emotions, Fearless of Change, Fear of being Confined. Taken by Cel. {Me} Grisa {Gritty, Sandy} Oress-Earth, Sand, Metal, Solidification, Stubbornness, Durability. Taken by Sunnycide. Aewi {Air, Wind} Oress-Wind, Air, Mist, Clouds, Speed, Consistency, Vanity. Taken by Lord Bob. Shan {Shadow} Oress-Darkness, Shadows, Night, Being Misunderstood, Curiosity, ??? Ciess {Purity} Oress-Purity, Day, Illumination, Balance, Bliss, ??? Quotes from Cel *"The entire future is hanging by a thread. I suppose that's why I came here. For you see, the binds of reality are being manipulated as if they were marionettes. Every day there is another day erased...closer to the point of Noshara, or total elimination to Nonexistance. The people of the future live on happily...unaware of their fate. The Oress Holders were the only ones who knew about this evil...Apparently our Cremay...or Secrets...Sorry, I'm still getting used to this language...were an abysmal attempt to hide the truth. However, even I am unsure who is behind all of this. My suspicion lies with Niya Mitsu; who founded the Mitsuian language, and suddenly disappeared one day. They say she was tied up by her own fate. Niya could mess with anything she pleased in Fiaye. Fiaye is the concept of Everything. Fantasy, Reality, Magic, Sanity, Time, Space...Everything. So...I would think somehow...she was Risona...I mean...Renewed..." *"It's not like everyone dies, or some evil is released. Everything is just gone. Sent to the depths of Noshara...were everything is sent to when they are eliminated to existence. They're slowly dissolved away by the Aress Noshara; Esscence of Nothing. They don't even get a Game Over, or a nice Afterlife. They just...don't exist. It's quite sad, really. You can be saved from Noshara; but it must be done before you are completely erased. However, the person saving you can just as easily become dissolved if they aren't quick enough." *"I'm just hoping that I choose someone worthy... Good or Evil...as long as they care for their existance, and are determined to fight off the Aress Noshara...anyone can get an Oress. Of course; Oress can only be activated by the person who signs their name to them. There's a certain spell that must be cast upon it. For example, I had to say the following when I was given the Entra Oress: Soinel Ternelle; Entra-Oress...Mayki Celestine Raica Clairemont! It translates into: "Sign Away Eternally; Enchanting Orb...I am Celestine Raica Clairemont!" Except it must be rehearsed in Mitsuian. Then; only that person may USE it. It can be stolen; but they won't be able to use it's powers. Let's say I wanted to use...a spell that made...rose petals fall from the sky. I'd say; "Entra Oress-Maiex! Rose Petal Rain!" It translates into: "Enchanting Orb-Magic! Rose Petal Rain!" If someone stole the Oress and commanded it, it wouldn't work. It recognizes your name by the Irrista...or Desire...you put into the spell. Oh; Oress DO hatch, as a matter of fact. They hatch into small, misty, blob-like creatures called Fiaye Oress, but only when released into Noshara. They adapt your name, and the Oress, into their own. So, if the Entra Oress hatched, it would be named Entra-Cel. If your name is long, it shortens it. When you sign your name to the Oress; it is automatically loyal to you. For example, if you are attacked, the Oress will defend you by repeating a spell you used with it before. It will even use your voice; although it'll be higher pitched, seeing as it's very young. If someone attempts to steal your Oress, it will either increase in heat so it burns said robber, or it will lower in heat until the robber becomes frozen or draws back. Be careful. Oress are very fragile and delicate. They're living creatures with emotions, just like you and I. Once it bonds to you, your personalities will be merged. You'll gain and lose properties, gain new powers, etc. But if you become out of range with the Oress' emotions, then it will slowly wither and die. You must be sure not to upset to upset the Oress. If it wants you to be mad, then go get pissed at something. They're pretty complex for such little orbs..." *"It's actually kind of fun. Every once in a while, it'll speak to you in your natural language. Very quietly, though. Whenever you're in danger, they begin to glow, and you can almost sense the movement inside of the Oress." *"The Oress you pick expects YOU to change your personality for it, or at least, follow it's personality. Pretty demanding for a little orb. ^-^; Also, if you fall unconscious, the Oress acts as a guardian for you. It will attack anyone who dares to harm you. Another thing. If your Oress gets stolen, you can still use it's spells. All you have to do is make your desires clear to your Oress. Due to your Frelec...or Close Bond...the Oress will release the spell upon anything in its way. Once it uses the spell, you will be mentally alerted to it's location, which is pretty convenient." *"However, if your Oress dies before it's hatched, then you will lose your name. That means you'll be tied between Reality and Noshara. You may know your name, but everyone won't know you at all; even your family and friends. If you can't get their memories returned, you soon become absorbed by Aress Noshara." *"The people who recieve Oress' only need to learn how to sign away their name to the Oress, and the first part of spells in Mitsuian. Those would be for example... Soinel Ternelle, {Enter Oress Here}...Mayki {Your Name Here} Or... {Your Oress Here}-Maiex! {Enter Attack/Spell/Wha'ever here in your natural Language}" *"It's not about being able to be magical or talented, fight evil/good, or even saving the world...it's about responsibility, flexibility, trust, and the ability to release your desires for something more important." *"We can push it away, but it never disappears. Noshara is eternal, and will continue to threaten Reality until the end of time. However, Noshara can be defeated so it doesn't threaten Reality any longer, and can only be accessed by being sent there. To do that, which is our goal, you must defeat the person who caused this. It's said that when the "Oress of Fiaye are combined as one, the Light of Life will shine with truth. The Mask of Time will fade away; and the One will be revealed." I guess that's when the whole fighting thing would come in." *"Aita Iara's the future's last hope. Without her, we can't successfully unite the Oress' of Fiaye, and will thus be consumed by the Aress Noshara, which would really suck." *"Oh, and you can only have one Oress per account. /4thwall Because last time, we didn't have that many orbs, because Starlight, Ashley, Arle, and Koyuki all had one; all from the same account. :|" Trivia *Cel's full name is Celestine Raica Clairemont. *In Backstory; Cel is friends with both Niya Mitsu and Narelle. *Cel thinks that Vid Inferno is a good clinger. Lol. *Cel has a crush on Vid Inferno. Omg. :O *The Entra Oress belongs to her. *Her avatar was from the "QuizMania Night" Quizzes, more specifically, "What's Your Funky Hair Color?". Lol. *Celestine's favorite color is Pink, followed by Yellow. *Like Starlight, Cel is from the future. *Her only fear is the fear of confinement. Cel's DEATHLY afraid of being confinement.